


Best Dad Ever

by sqwaaak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And Junmyeon makes him talk about it, Jongdae embarrasses Jongin and Yixing is the cool step dad, Jongin has a crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: "Jongin has a crush!" the older brother yelled, and had a hand slapped over his mouth violently. So much so, that he stumbled backwards into his brother.Jongin looked absolutely distraught, and Junmyeon melted a little. "I do not! Shut up, Jongdae!"





	Best Dad Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write dad Junmyeon and Kim Jongbros so I combined them ft Yixing and a crush aka Kyungsoo

Kim Junmyeon had thought the evening would be peaceful, as he sat after dinner at the table, reading through the documents his partner on the case asked him to handle. Idly, as he read the report, he wondered when his husband would be home. He was so glad his sons loved Yixing almost as much as he did. They had never really known their mother, she had decided one day that she just wasn't ready for children at age twenty-four. Of course, Jongdae was already two when Jongin was born. But he didn't remember Yoo Siyeon, the woman that gave birth to him. His oldest son didn't like calling her his mother. Which was understandable.

Anyways, he thought the night would be peaceful, but he was very, very wrong. Because, not ten seconds after he had that thought, two sets of pounding feet ran down the stairs, and the yells of one Kim Jongin, along with the sqwaking laugh of his older brother, could be heard. Jongdae bounded into the kitchen out of breath, and was almost immediately grabbed around the center by a slightly taller boy.

"Jongin has a crush!" the older brother yelled, and had a hand slapped over his mouth violently. So much so, that he stumbled backwards into his brother.

Jongin looked absolutely distraught, and Junmyeon melted a little. He loved his sons. "I do not! Shut up, Hyung!" he cried, and grimaced when his hand was licked, but let his brother have his speech back, and wiped the saliva on Jongdae's shirt.

Jongdae's grin was downright evil as he spoke again. "He so does, he has a huge, adorable crush on Kyungsoo! Dad, oh my god, he was blushing!" he explained. "Kyungsoo asked him to go to the choir concert, he looked like he was going to die!" he was let go, and fell forward with an indignant screech. "Fuck you, man..."

Junmyeon perched his glasses back up, motioning to the seats across from him enthusiastically. "Well? Tell me all about it, come on!" Jongdae yelled triumphantly, dragging his brother to the table. "So, Kyungsoo?"

Jongin slammed his head down on the table after sitting down. He grumbled, kicking his brother in the back of the leg, and he was rewarded with a jab to the ribs. Junmyeon scolded his sons, telling Jongin to hurry it up and spill the beans. "Okay!" he shouted in defeat. "Fine. I'll tell you. But shut up—you too, Dad—and just listen."

So, the two of them looked at him expectantly, mouths figuratively sealed. Jongin explained that he had been very scared at first, terrified of the fact that he had romantic feelings towards his best friend, and a boy at that. But, he had felt a bit better about it, because his father was married to a man, and they were very happy. He said that he probably liked Kyungsoo because of how caring he was, and how confident he was for Jongin. Jongdae provided the fact that they were practically married anyways, and got hit across the head, promptly whining at the minute pain.

Junmyeon smiled as he listened to his son talk about the stereotypical boy next door (Kyungsoo wasn't stereotypical, the situation was). Jongin said that Kyungsoo being cute was a plus.

They talked for probably two hours, and were only interrupted by the opening of the front door, and Yixing yelling that he needed help. The boys freaked out when they saw the new dogs. Junmyeon kissed his husband, thanking him for keeping it a secret. 

They didn't bring up the crush again. That is, until about a month later, when Jongin walked in proudly, announcing he was no longer a single man.

Junmyeon was so proud of his son. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plotless fluff at its finest


End file.
